


deal

by armethaumaturgy



Series: infinitely hungry [1]
Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blowjobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Smut, demon!infi, its finE HES SUPER INTO IT DONT THINK OTHERWISE, priest!arme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: Dressed in robes even whiter and with hair that seemed to shine, he truly is the centerpiece of the church. His rosary in hand, eyes closed, he chants holy words. They’re leaving his lips like honeyed poison of a bee and Infi is completely enamored.





	deal

The night is young, and he’s hungry.

Hair bellows behind him as he leaps off the roof, landing in a perfect curtsy despite no one being around. Well, that wouldn’t that correct - there were people, but no one could see him. His ward was always stronger than necessary.

A bell chimes above him, drawing his attention. He could barely see its golden edge over the decorations, swinging back and front, echoing all the way to the village. Seven in the afternoon.

He lowers his gaze again, steps firm, confident as he makes his way to the front door, grasping the wooden doorknob and pulling the door open. All the eyes inside turn to look at him, through him, at the door that he shuts after himself. Some of the people exchange worried glances. There’s no wind outside today, no sign of a storm even brewing anywhere.

He pays the hushed whispers no mind, instead roving his eyes over all the people, looking for that delicious pull he’d felt before. There are people in here that would make for the most distinguished meal, and he feels just about starved enough.

Yet none of the people catch his attention for more than a split second his eyes pass over them. No, what - who - catches his attention is a lone man, standing at the foot of the altar, shadowed by the marble statue of the Goddess, immaculately carved from what he could only assume was a single block.

Dressed in robes even whiter and with hair that seemed to shine, he truly is the centerpiece of the church. His rosary in hand, eyes closed, he chants holy words. They’re leaving his lips like honeyed poison of a bee and Infi is completely enamored.

He stands still between the pews, listening to this man preaching about the greater good and justice in the world, and he can’t even find it in himself to laugh at it. His whole body is alight with excitement and anticipation.

This holy man would make the feast of feasts with his energy. Infi can’t help imagining what he’d sound like in the throes of passion, whether he’d be quiet or whether his melodic voice would ring free, echoing off the walls. What would his face look like? Those piercing eyes, half-lidded and misty, those lips moving to say his name…

Oh yes, he’d make a splendid course, appetizer and dessert included.

He’d never - ever, probably - listened to so much of the religious babbles as right now as he stands transfixed, following each movement and gesture of the priest. He’s not the only one, all eyes are gathered on the blue haired man, but none aside from Infi’s hold a predatory glint, like a cat ready to pounce its prey.

And pounce he does, but only when the sermon is over and all the people have left the church, heading home, and left the priest alone to tend to the candle holders mounted on the walls between statuettes.

His cloaking falls off like fresh snow off a rooftop and how stands before the priest in all his unholy glory, tail swishing wildly.

The priest freezes and stares at him with eyes wide. Infi thinks he might have the upper hand already, but the startled expression soon melts into one of pure anger, brows setting together and those piercing eyes narrowing at him. “Demon,” the priest practically growls, “Begone thot! I won’t let you bring harm upon this village!”

As he holds up his rosary, clutching it, Infi can’t help but laugh, ending with a huge grin across his whole face. The look of his inhumanely sharp teeth makes the priest’s hand tremble, much to his delight. “You seem to misunderstand,” Infi drawls, taking a step forward. At the same time, the priest takes one back, and they end up back at square one, except the priest is now cornered against a wall, whether he knows it or not. “Your petty jewelry has no real effect on us demons.”

The priest’s face is still hardened, and bit doesn’t change even as he drops his rosary to hang down at his chest again. “What do you want?” he asks instead, voice still just a little too hard for a human.

Infi had never met someone with willpower and determination this strong, even in the face of something completely new and scary. He loves it.

“You,” he says, licking his lips in anticipation, “I want to taste you…”

“Me?” the priest echoes, a little taken aback.

Infi’s wings flutter and he lets his lips curl up even further. “I can make you a deal,” he proposes, “You can pay a fee in place of this village, and I’ll leave the people be. You wouldn’t want all those old people to get hurt, would you? Because you caaaaare for them.”

“What is this fee?” the priest asks, though through his ground teeth it’s more of a harsh statement than a question.

“Your essence,” Infi replies simply, “And if you refuse, I’ll just keep going from person to person until I’m satisfied. It would take a lot, though, just letting you know.”

He feels like a king, moving the metaphorical pawns across the board of a deal, all to his own benefit.

“When you say essence…” the blue haired man starts carefully, “What exactly do you…?”

Infi grins wider, somehow, cheeks hurting already. He can tell from the slightly puzzled look on the priest’s face that his thoughts strayed to blood or life force, but Infi is no lowly vampire. “Why don’t I just show you? Or would you rather someone else take your place?”

He has the priest in a checkmate.

And the priest seems to know as much.

He doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t move back when Infi steps forward again. He places a hand over the other’s chest, clawed fingers resting on the material. Wide blue eyes gaze down as he drags the fingers south, snagging the last few buttons.

The priest looks like he wants to protest, but Infi shots him down with a single upwards look, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his slacks and pulling down. Underwear follows the pants soon after, pooling at the priest’s ankles and leaving Infi a perfect look at the prize.

He drops to his knees and grips the priest’s thighs hard enough to leave faint marks behind.

“I won’t force you to do anything,” he breathes, baring his sharp teeth, “But just know I’d need a handful of people just to match your energy.”

The priest’s expression is guarded and he looks like he can’t believe what is going on, but Infi can see the gears turning in his head. Finally, he says, “Do what you want,” and Infi throws away his inhibitions.

He takes the soft cock into hand and pumps, having no qualms about pointing it at himself and taking the tip into his mouth. He’s skilled and knows as much, so the first taste of precum, salty and only a few moments later when the man’s cock starts hardening is not surprising.

And while it isn’t really surprising, it’s very satisfying.

Rarely does he find humans this potent, this good a meal. His life hasn’t been long by demon standards, but he’s had a taste of many different people so far. One had to to survive as a succubus. And that’s why he can, without a shred of doubt, say that this man is the tastiest he’s ever had.

He pulls off the now-hard cock with almost a whine, looking up and licking his lips. “I’m Infi. What’s your name, priest?” he asks, going right back without waiting for the answer.

“Arme,” the man mutters above, followed by a shaky exhale and a groan. Arme, huh? Infi hums in acknowledgement, sucking at the swollen tip to coax out more of the tasty precum. He laps it eagerly, hand encircling the base to steady it and the other holding the man still at his hip.

Though he isn’t going anywhere. In fact, he stands still, the more uncomfortable and stiff Infi had ever seen anyone during sex. He wants to make a jab, laugh, but he refrains in favor of more sucking. Arme keeps trying to keep himself quiet, but small groans and hitched breaths don’t pass Infi by. He can feel and hear every single one of them.

Which is why he knows Arme likes it when he presses the tip of his tongue into the slit, so he does it again and again, drinking in the cut-off moans like a dying man would water.

He has an inkling of a feeling — more than that, actually — that the priest is a virgin, so this feels even more satisfying to do. It’s not like he’s corrupting the man, even though it feels like it, just a bit.

“Gonna come already?” he taunts, pulling off and licking his lips hungrily, eyes darkening as he holds Arme’s gaze, glazed over. His face is flushed and it’s almost endearing. “Go ahead, I won’t laugh~”

Infi’s hair swings to and fro as he bobs his head, tongue flattening against the underside of the cock. It twitches in his mouth and he knows Arme won’t be able to hold out much longer. Hands, shaky and unsteady, come to rest on his head, wary of his horns. Infi wonders whether Arme would tug at his hair, but he doesn’t. His hands tremble atop Infi’s head and he comes with a broken, pitiful whine somewhere in the back of his throat.

Infi swallows down rope after rope of cum, only pulling away when the cock starts to soften between his lips. There’s a thin line of saliva still connecting him to it, but it snaps when he licks his lips.

“Thank you for the meal,” he almost purrs, tail flicking behind him like a dog’s. He’d been right, the taste is absolutely divine, and he already wants more. But he’ll have to play a few cards to get more.

That’s fine by him, he was already prepared for it.

“So, now you know what I want,” he says, slowly rising to his feet. Arme’s gaze is unfocused; he must be lost in his afterglow momentarily. Infi waits until he blinks himself back into the present, the blush still ever-present on his cheeks. “I’ll make you a deal.”

“What kind of a deal?” Arme asks, voice breathless. Infi decides he likes it.

“I need sustenance, and you want your town to be safe. So I can either take only from you, once a month, or I can go and pick someone each night,” Infi says, somehow looking down on Arme even with the difference in their heights.

“Do I… have your word that the town will be safe?” Arme asks and in that moment Infi knows he has him.

“I won’t touch a single other person.”

Arme hesitates, looks back at the statue of the Goddess standing behind the altar, serene and still. He’s conflicted, but he turns back with a nod nevertheless. “You’ll have me, demon.”

“Infi.”

“…demon.”

Infi’s lips curl up devilishly. “Infi,” he repeats.

Arme groans. “Infi. We have a deal.”

Infi grins, wings flapping and sending him into the air with thinly-veiled glee. “I’ll see you in a month then, priest. Don’t you dare forget!”

Arme can only stare as the creature dissipates into crimson smoke, not a trace of his left behind. He slumps to the ground, the tiles cold on his bare skin. Oh, he won’t forget.

How could he even forget something like this?


End file.
